A Tale of Slurred Speech and Recklessness
by endrina
Summary: What if Bella's move to Forks was against her will? What if she was a rebellious teenager whose new focus in life was to cause as much trouble in Forks as possible? What if, the the beginning, she didn't feel the pull for Edward that we're all used to?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please let me know if it is really worth continuing...

Disclaimer: I'm for sure not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the Twilight series.

* * *

Chapter 1- Banished to Forks

We pulled up to terminal 3 at Sky Harbor airport in Phoenix. The sun beat down on me as I practically ran from the car. My mother, Renee, made one last attempt to have a proper goodbye but I refused to even acknowledge her. I suppressed a twinge of guilt in the bottom of my stomach… or maybe it was just the small bottle of vodka that I had been sipping on all morning before the car ride just catching up to me. I swayed slightly as I made my way into the crowded and stuffy bathroom. The stall door slammed behind me as I dug for the now half drunken bottle that had been sloshing around in my purse. I swigged from it a few times, swallowing the burning flavor roughly. It was the only thing keeping me sane at this point. I was soon to be boarding a flight up to Washington, somewhere I hadn't been in several years, to stay with my father until further notice.

My father, Charlie, had lived in the small, cloudy and depressing town of Forks in northern Washington since long before I was born. My mother had attempted life there for just a short time after giving birth to me but quickly got stir crazy and, with me in tow, she essentially abandoned my father for life in the much more populated city of Phoenix. After all these years here I was returning to the place I was born… banished from civilization just because I had had a small rebellious streak. Okay maybe small is a little bit of an understatement but regardless my parents needed to get a clue and realize that teenagers all go through it. Sure I got arrested for riding with my boyfriend in a stolen car but I didn't steal it! Not to mention the second arrest was NOT my fault, the stupid bouncer at the bar kicked me out when someone tipped him off that I was definitely not 21 so technically it was his fault that I got arrested for underage consumption and being drunk in public. The officer would have never known if I had just gotten to stay my happy ass in the bar.

This was all beside the point now… I was already boarding the flight to the closest airport near my father's small town, which was an hour away in a town called Port Angeles. I stumbled to the first available window seat that I spotted and collapsed into the chair. Maybe the second trip to the bathroom to finish the bottle really hadn't been a good idea. I sat watching the runway slowly blur and disappear idly as I daydreamed about the amount of trouble I could cause in the small town of Forks. The fact that my father was the chief of police was more of a challenge to me than I think he realized. If I just caused enough trouble he'd have to send me back to Phoenix to save face. Back to the boyfriend I had to abandon and all of my friends… There was nothing for me in Forks and I was determined to make this stay as short as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Credit for the Twilight series goes to Mrs Meyer, i'm just messin' around with her masterpiece.

* * *

Chapter 2- Some Things Never Change

I woke up to a strong feeling of nausea which I quickly realized was due to the mixture of warm vodka on an empty stomach and the plane making its quick decent into Port Angeles. The elderly woman next to me threw me a sympathetic smile as I reached for the "barf bag" stored in the seat pocket in front of me. When I attempted to pull it open I realized someone on a previous flight had used it to discard their gum and the top was stuck together with a hardened hunk of neon green. "Assholes," I muttered under my breath before I could realize what I was saying. My face blushed scarlet as I attempted to flash my best apologetic half smile at the petite passenger to my right. It must have worked because she gently held her own "barf bag" out to me. I took it and thanked her, severely embarrassed about the fact that I was going to throw up in a paper take out bag on the cramped flight not even 10 minutes before we were going to land.

I heaved repeatedly into the bag as it crinkled and expanded in my hands. Once I had nothing left to rid my stomach of I leaned back and tried to hold it as far from my face as possible. I wrinkled my nose at the distinct smell of recycled vodka. Great, now this nice old lady next to me is going to know I was wasted. Was being the key word… now I was nearly sober and felt a severe hangover on the horizon. Because we were making our way towards the ground the flight attendants were unable to retrieve my very used "barf bag" from me and toss it before the small cabin could fill with the smell of an underage drinker's liquid breakfast. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing in my nose and out my mouth until I felt the plane tires bounce up and down on the landing strip before we came to a stop at the ramp of the gate.

After a good twenty minutes of waiting for every other passenger exit the plane so I could dispose of the barf bag with limited embarrassment I found myself in the small lobby of the Port Angeles airport. I squinted my eyes as I scanned the room for my dad. I spotted him about 20 feet away shyly waving his arm in the air. His mouth was opened as if he was about the yell out my name so I ran over to him as fast as I could to avoid the embarrassment. "Hey kid," he greeted me with an awkward side hug, "missed you around here." I half smiled and suppressed an eye roll. When he realized he wasn't going to get any kind of verbal response he continued nervously. "You look… good?" the attempt at a compliment came out as more of a question than a statement. I looked down and assessed my appearance, slowly realizing that Charlie had not seen me in nearly 5 years and I had drastically changed since than. My dark brown hair reached the middle of my back and contrasted with my porcelain skin drastically. My brown eyes that stared at his tired face were rimmed with charcoal shadow and liner. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized I was dressed casually in a pair of lounge pants and a red hooded sweatshirt. Thank god I ditched the halter top when I realized the climate change I had in store for me after landing.

The majority of the car ride was spent in an awkward silence after I had commented that riding shotgun in his police cruiser was the first time I hadn't been cuffed in the backseat with the sirens blaring. He forced an annoyed laugh and shook his head while keeping his eyes on the road. "Spare me the lecture alright Charlie? Mom's already filled my head with so much manipulating bullshit about everything…" I spat at him, might as well get that out on the table now. His mouth gaped but he didn't break his silence. We turned down the street towards his house just as the drizzle gracing the window turned into a torrential down pour. Before he could even put the car in park I had swung the door open and threw my hood on before jumping out. My bags were snatched up and I sprinted to the shelter of the porch. I caught my foot on the top step and fell face first on the wooden slats causing them to creak loudly. I heard my father suppress a laugh, "Clumsy girl... Some things never change, 'ey Bells?," he said as he snorted. I silently helped myself up and left the bags for him.

By the time I made my way up to my room and tossed my bags aside my head was pounding and my stomach was growling but instead of hunting down whatever old take out may be in the fridge I laid on my bed, the same bed that had been in the room for all those years, and thought about the upcoming day ahead of me… my first day as a junior at Forks high school. I'm not sure how long I was in my anxious daze before Charlie came up to check on me and tell me good night. I grunted and turned over, still upset about the fact that he thought me falling was so funny. The last thing I heard him say was "6 o'clock wake up call… your mother mentioned how you like to oversleep but that won't be happening here Bella. You're going to realize quickly that your irresponsible lifestyle isn't going to fly here." I squeezed my eyes shut and let sleep take me over.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately for me...I still don't own the Twilight saga or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 3- Trouble, already?

Honestly, I had been laying in bed staring at the red digital numbers on the alarm clock since it read 4:56am. I'm normally not such a nervous person and couldn't really give a shit what people at the smallest high school in the state of Washington thought of me… but either way here I was studying the blinking pattern of the green light on the top of the clock, what was that even for? I pondered the use of the green button until I started to fall back asleep but was interrupted by the _beep, beep, beep_ on the alarm clock Charlie had so kindly put in my room AND set for me. An involuntary slur of cursing escaped my mouth while I felt around for the snooze button. I don't know if I found it or something else but soon the beeping was stopped and I rolled over to get just a few more minutes of sleep…

"BELLA! What did I say?!" Charlie startled me awake barking his reprimanding bullshit at me again. "Get up, Bella, UP! It's 6:36! We have to leave in 9 minutes," the yelling trailed off as he stomped down the hallway. Damn, I wish I knew my way around this school and town enough to ditch out once I got dropped off in that awful police cruiser. At least my chauffer was only temporary. Charlie was supposed to be at the station much earlier in the morning than he could get after dropping me off at school… he had said we would "work SOMETHING out." Please no carpool and please no bus. It was only a few miles and I'd much rather walk, even if the weather here completely sucked.

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I assessed my pale, make-up less face in the mirror. None of these small town freaks are ever going to believe someone as translucent as me hails from Phoenix. Maybe they'll think I'm some chronic liar and leave me alone… All of them except for whoever I could get in trouble with of course. I had already considered the fact that it was going to be much harder to find someone to buy me cigarettes and liquor… not to mention I'm sure any other form of narcotics was out of question here in quaint little Forks.

"BELLA! Get down here NOW," Charlie screamed, I'd forgotten all about him for that brief minute. I rushed into my room and piled whatever I thought I may need into an oversized tote that my mom had tried to surprise me with the night before I left. I loved it but of course I didn't let her know that. "Cigarettes, lighter, Ipod, notebook, pen…" I mumbled to myself while I threw on the jeans I had been wearing the day prior and a large hooded sweatshirt before stumbling down the stairs. The fact that I was still half asleep did nothing for someone who already dangerously clumsy. Charlie led me to the car silently and we pulled out of the driveway and towards Forks High. As the high school came into view I stifled a gasp… it was much smaller than I expected and the nicest car in the parking lot was a silver Volvo that resembled something my mother would drive, gag. At least my days of an accomplice to grand theft auto had passed because there wasn't much to choose from in this shit hole.

"Into the office to get your class schedule and than I'll see you out here at 3:00 Bells," Charlie attempted a stern voice but I could see right through it. "How about I just walk home today Char?" he hated when I called him that. The grumbling started again as he begrudgingly accepted and than I shut the car door behind me and headed to the office. The middle aged woman behind the desk looked up from a stack of papers and gulped loudly, "Miss Swan?" she asked doubtfully. I nodded and approached the desk. I listened to her explain to me exactly how to get the slip with my schedule on it signed by each teacher and than bring it to her at the end of the day. I wanted to ask her if I looked like a moron or if this was just the same idiot proof directions everyone got, free of charge.

I scanned my schedule to see my first class was English. That would be easy enough since English was always one of my best subjects… or the only class I ever paid attention to. Easy or not, however, English would have to wait until after I made a quick stop at the bathroom. I swung the door open to find the bathroom deserted so I spastically dug into my bag to retrieve my pack of cigarettes and lighter. I assessed the ventilation in the bathroom and decided my best bet would be to stand in the handicap stall and blow into the vent directly above it. I quickly inhaled and exhaled while attempting to savor the nicotine that I hadn't had since the morning prior to the plane ride. I was just about to flush the evidence of my smoke break when I heard something that sounded like faint foot steps. I paused and listened harder before concluding that I was just going crazy since I hadn't even heard the door open… but than I heard them again, echoing as if they were coming closer, and before I knew what was going on a heard a soft "ahem" from the other side of the stale door. Shit… I was busted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series!  
Please let me know what you think of the story and if you have any suggestions of where you would like to see it go... of course I will be loosely following the Twilight plotline but i'm for ideas as well! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4- Nice to meet you?

"What the hell," I muttered under my breath as I took one last, long drag of the cigarette and threw it in the toilet bowl to my right. I didn't bother flushing it since there was no way to talk myself out of this mess no matter who was on the other side of the stall door waiting for me. I paused and took a breath before swinging open the stall door.

In front of me, bouncing from foot to foot excitedly was a pixie-like girl who barely came up to my nose. Her skin was much paler than even mine, especially in contrast to her inky black hair that was shortly cropped and sticking out of her head in all directions. Her eyes met mine and I was taken aback by their warm amber color. Her eyebrows were raised and her mouth parted as if she were about to speak but I didn't give her the chance. "I'm very aware that second hand smoke kills which is WHY I chose to smoke in the bathroom when it was EMPTY… If you would have used common courtesy and walked back out to find a new lavatory when you realized I was using this one to take a few minutes off my life than there would be no problem. Now, with that settled, can you point me in the direction of whatever disciplinarian you plan on ratting me out to so we can get this done and over with?" I ended my rant with a smug smile, rejoicing in the fact that not only did I get a smoke break but now I would also be getting some kind of a mini vacation in the form of out of school suspension… maybe I should punch this girl in the face JUST to guarantee I'd get a few extra days to sleep in…

"Ahem," she cleared her throat again and interrupted my scheming, "you're good at jumping to conclusions, aren't you?" her voice was small and graceful, much like her presence. I nodded my head and let out a small laugh, "you won't be running to the office and letting them know I was smoking in the handicap stall?" She moved like a ballerina over to the mirror above the closest sink and casually played with her hair. "Alice Cullen," she chimed after she was satisfied with the touch up on her hair, "Isabella Swan, right? Chief Swan's daughter?" I rolled my eyes at the association and nodded my head again, "My next class is English in room L-102, if you're not going to be turning me in do you think you could possibly point me in the direction of that class?" She smiled a gentle smile and led the way. When we made it to the front of the English building she nodded her head at me, "See ya around Bella!" she rang out confidently. I waved at her and than it dawned on me: I hadn't told her I'd preferred Bella to Isabella… How did she know that?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight and the books that followed all belong to Mrs. Meyer, this is just me being bored and havin' fun.  
Thank you so much for the reviews, like I said prior please bring on the suggestions!! Oh and as far as the first suggestion I got... This chapter is dedicated to vampgirl123-- hope the length is a little better :D. ps: can someone clue me in on the principle's name? I know it is mentioned in Eclipse but i don't have my copy with me to reference...

Chapter 5- Are You, like, Anorexic or Something?

I slowly opened the door to the class. All students eyes were instantly on me, I felt my cheeks turn red and I fought the urge to fan my face from the sudden heat. "Bella Swan," I mumbled and handed the teacher the slip for my first signature of the day. "Nice of you to join us Miss Swan… Please make your way to the empty seat so we can get you up to speed on what we're discussing today." He gestured to a seat in the far back corner of the room next to an eager looking boy. "Hi, I'm Eric," he whispered to me and I threw him a friendly glance. "Bella," I said so quietly I wasn't even sure he had heard it. "I know," he whispered nervously. Ughhh, is this how the entire day was going to be?

After the bell relieved us, Eric kindly escorted me to my next class: Trigonometry, which I REALLY wasn't looking forward to. Technically this was the level of math that I should be taking as a junior in high school but who were they trying to kid? One look at my transcripts would reveal that I had never, ever received any better than a barely passing grade in math. I wish they'd just give it up already… I didn't need another F on my record. "Hopefully you'll sit with us at lunch than?" Eric asked, just a little too eagerly. "Yeah, sure, maybe…" I trailed off as I grabbed the door handle and made my way until the nearly full class. The teacher sat at her desk waiting patiently for the bell. She must have noticed how weary I was to give her the slip because she made the introduction between us quick, offered me a seat near the front of the room (greatttt, that'll make it much harder to go unnoticed when I'm not paying attention) and signed in her allotted space on the schedule.

After about 20 minutes of lecturing on the 3rd chapter in the book, I was glad to hear the teacher instruct us to work on the problems by ourselves for the remainder of the class. As soon as she gave us the word to take over the girl next to me turned my way. "YOU must be Isabella, right?" the girl shrilled excitedly. "Yep, that's me, but please call me Bella." She leaned in a little closer as if she was going to tell me some amazing secret but she just introduced herself as Jessica and than all but snatched my class schedule from my desk to see what class I had next. "PERFECT! We have Spanish together next!" Oooh great, I thought to myself, this girl is already trying to be best friends. I fought the urge to ask her when the next kegger was… maybe that should wait until I at least knew her last name or something. I allowed her to ramble about herself for the rest of the class and as much as she could in Spanish, secretly thankful that she didn't want to know much about me.

When the bell sounded meaning it was time for lunch I felt my stomach sink slightly. Sure I didn't care that I really had no one to eat with or hang out with but I was really used to a time when the lunch bell would ring and I would run to my boyfriends Harley parked in the teacher parking lot and we would speed off before anyone of the security guards could question us. Now being alone in this small town I had no lunchtime escape…not to mention my now ex-boyfriend was hundreds of miles away… I pushed the memory of him out of my mind and reminded myself that I did not need him or anyone else and I would be just fine on my own. "Earth to Bella! Would you like hang out at lunch or what?" Jessica's voice reminded me of where I was. "Yeah, I'd like that," I answered, hoping she didn't notice the forced excitement in my voice. I followed Jessica through the lunch line but opted to just buy a Coke, my nerves were making it hard to even think about stomaching food by this time. All I really wanted was a cigarette but I had to remember that lunchtime isn't exactly the most opportune time to have a secret smoke in the bathroom.

I sat down, bombarded with more introductions from the other students that crammed into the table with Jessica and I. There was a boy named Mike, "Mike Newton" he had repeated until he was sure I knew his name; a girl named Lauren that gave me a bitchy look and a rude "Oh, hi" like I was putting her out or something; a quiet and somewhat plain girl named Angela who seemed as though she was the only sincere and slightly mature one at the table; Eric from my English class sat with us as well as his friend Ben and a few other students whose names I couldn't keep track of. I did more listening at lunch, not only did Jessica really like to talk but so did Mike, and answered the few questions I received as briefly as possible. Just as I thought I was going to make it through this lunch without a problem I caught Lauren glaring at me with an eyebrow raised. I met her gaze and she didn't back down, instead she smirked and asked, "so do you, like, never eat or something? Don't you think that's kinda weird…? I mean, you're not anorexic or something ARE YOU?" No I wasn't anorexic, was she crazy? I was hot headed and bad tempered though and unfortunately for Lauren she was about to learn all of this about me the hard way.

"Bitch, I'm going to give you one chance to shut your mouth before I do it for you," I retorted but calmly with a smile. She stood up and raised her eyebrows at me again without saying a word. I rose from my seat and walked slowly towards her while everyone else watched, stunned and silent. I doubted they were worried anything but harsh words would come out of this. Without a second thought I extended my fist and let my anger take over, knocking her right in the mouth. She let out a shriek as she crumbled to the floor shouting "She hit me! She hit me!" Instantly students were circling around us. I saw blood slowly trickle from her split lip and felt myself grow severely nauseous. I rushed toward the door of the cafeteria hoping the fresh air would calm my stomach. Ever since I could remember the sight, smell, and taste of blood had made me sick. THIS was NOT the time to pass out cold on the floor, I'd probably be bludgeoned to death by an angry student whose friend I just clocked in the jaw.

The cool air caused me to shiver as I exited the chaotic cafeteria. I turned to find nobody had followed me out, probably because they were scared they'd be next. I sat on a planter with my head in my hands waiting for my dizziness to subside and for an authority figure to come retrieve me for whatever form of punishment I'd be receiving. Suddenly I felt as though I was not alone. I looked up and met the eyes of a small group of students that were coming out of the cafeteria door in front of me. I realized that one of them was Alice, the small girl from the bathroom who I had met earlier, and she was holding my school bag out with a smile on her face. I was starting to regain my balance and I slowly stood up to meet her when a strong gust of wind caught me and I fell back on my ass, my hair blowing wildly in my face.. I'm sure embarrassment colored my face a dark shade of purple and I looked sheepishly up at Alice through my eyelashes, expecting her to be cracking up but instead I saw that she wore a look of complete horror on her face. Was my excessive clumsiness that horrible?

After another second I realized her eyes were no longer on me, instead on a male student that was standing behind her facing me. She spun around fully and placed her hand on his arm. This was when I allowed myself to get a better look at him… He was freakishly beautiful, probably gay I thought to myself. His skin was as pale as hers and his bronze locks were tousled on top of his head. The look on his face was one of pure hatred, though, and it instantly intimidated me. His fists were in tight balls and his stance resembled some kind of attack mode. His gaze met mine as if I had called out to him and he glared at me with startling coal black eyes. Maybe this was that Lauren girl's boyfriend here to get revenge? Alice still held my bag as she stared into his eyes, as if she was having a silent conversation with him. The rest of them stood protectively on all sides of him as if they were waiting to have to restrain him. I was getting ready to make my getaway when I saw him take off running toward the student parking lot. Alice than came to me and quickly placed the bag next to me with an apologetic look before she followed him quickly.

The three other students that had been with her stood and spoke amongst each other so quietly I couldn't be sure that anything was even coming from their mouths. I studied them and realized that they were all three just as pale as Alice and the one who was so angry. A girl, much more beautiful than a super model with long legs and blond locks, and two guys, one was the size of a door with dark brown curly hair and the other was taller and thinner with shaggy blond hair, bother were as breathtakingly good looking as she was. Where did these people come from? They definitely didn't fit in with the rest of the students. Before I could attempt to put the pieces together in my head, however, I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I turned to see an older man who I recognized from that morning in the office. "Isabella," my name dripped with disapproval as it exited his mouth, "please come with me so we can handle the, erm, situation in the lunchroom." I gathered my bag and stood up to meet my fate. At least I was getting out of school early and missing dreaded gym class, no doubt avoiding some kind of injury.

I allowed myself one more glance at the mysteriously good looking group behind me, wondering what it was that had happened just moments earlier, before I made my way to the office…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimerrrrrr- I don't own Twilight!!

Chapter 6- The Cutest Shitheap I've Ever Seen!

Mmm, my first cup of coffee in almost a week. I sat on the porch in the front of our house with a quilt I had found in the linen closet wrapped around my small frame. The rain was coming down in sheets and I couldn't help but smile just a little bit. I always did love the rain… it's just not as exciting anymore now that it is almost a daily occurrence. In Phoenix people basked in the rain like they had never seen it before, while people here in Forks just sigh and pop open the umbrella that is carried with them at all times. I continued to stare out at the street in front of me; rejoicing in my fourth day of "vacation". The principle had actually used the word expulsion when discussing my punishment. I knew that would have been too easy. It was what I really wanted, to be expelled and do home school, so of course it would never happen.

I ended up with the remainder of the week off ("How about you start fresh next Monday Miss Swan?" he had asked the question with a very condescending tone and if Charlie hadn't been there, turning darker and darker shades of red by the moment, I would have mouthed off but I thought I'd spare my dad the added embarrassment) and a very, very pissed off Charlie to deal with. We rode home in complete silence and he dropped me off in the driveway. I thought I had escaped the lecture but I was wrong… "Bells?" he grabbed my attention just as my feet had hit the concrete and were ready to take off. "Yeah Dad?" here it goes, I thought to myself. "Is it something I did, honey? Are you that unhappy here that you have to act out in such a manner?" I felt the guilt well up inside of me and if I hadn't been so embarrassed to cry in front of my Dad I would probably be balling right now.

"No, dad, I'm just confused… hurt by mom… don't know…" I couldn't think of a way to explain it to him. "It's okay Bells, I understand completely. We all make mistakes and you're not even 16 yet so you've still got a lot to learn..." he trailed off now, almost talking to himself more than me. "I'm making a trip out to La Push this weekend to see the Blacks. Do you remember them from your summer trips when you were younger? They'd love to see you!" He said the last part excitedly; I could hear the underlying hope and desperation in his voice. I knew as well as he did that he was hoping the 12 year old Bella was still inside me somewhere. I couldn't believe what I was about to say. For once in my life I let my guilt get the best of me and I felt I owed him at least this much, "sure dad, I'd love to tag along if you'll have me?" I really didn't even remember the Blacks but oh well. It made Charlie smile. He nodded his head and I took that as the cue that I was okay to leave.

Tonight we would be making the trip to La Push, a reservation north of Forks that was home to the Quileute tribe. I had thought of every way possible to get out of the trip but ultimately I knew I would make myself go. It was almost three so I made my way inside the house and slowly up the stairs. I laid the quilt on my bed and started to dig through my closet. I had taken advantage of the previous days off and unpacked and attempted to make the room my own. When I had first walked in I was stunned to see that the room hadn't changed since the last time I was here. Same bed, same painted walls from when my mother had decorated the room as my nursery, and the same rocking chair that she had rocked me in when I was an infant. I felt myself start to miss her as I looked at that chair now but I pushed the memory of her aside. Since I had been in Forks, and now had a little extra time to think, I started to regret the way I had left things… And I also started to realize that what Renee, my mom, meant when she said that I let my boyfriend lead me down a more reckless path than I would have followed on my own.

I couldn't help it though, and I don't think she understood he was my whole world and there was no way I could get up the nerve to go against what he had planned for us… what if he left me because I disagreed? Keegan had been my lifeline, my excitement, my reason for breathing. Ironically enough, he'd had his fun with me and moved on anyways… but that was beside the point, that was the past and I wouldn't allow myself to get upset by dwelling on it. I was ready to accept that I had made mistakes but that by no means meant that I couldn't have a little fun. EVERYONE deserved a little fun, right? Maybe tonight La Push would offer me a little excitement that would do me some good.

I showered and got dressed in some worn jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I got my sweater ready by the door with my purse. I snatched my cigarettes up when I realized I had left them on the kitchen table (that'd probably give my dad a damn heart attack) and stored them away in the side pocket on the inside of my large purse. I heard Charlie pull up just a few minutes later and he made his way into the house. "Hey Hun, just going to change my clothes and we'll be on our way." He rushed into the bedroom and I heard banging around. When he reappeared his skin was slightly out of breath. "Geez Dad the house isn't on fire or anything… what's the rush?" He looked at his feet sheepishly… "Well, I may have a little surprise waiting for you down on the reservation. Oh no, he knew how much I hated surprises…

Of course now my stomach was in knots, and it stayed that way the entire ride onto the reservation. I kept my eyes on the scenery to try and take my mind off of whatever ungodly surprise Charlie had waiting for me. On the outskirts of Forks I saw a dark shadow blurring through the trees back and forth, almost with the car. "What the hell..." I muttered under my breath. I closed my eyes and opened them again and it was gone. Maybe i'm going crazy? Awesome. We FINALLY pulled up to the house and the rain had subsided long enough to trudge our way through the mud to the front door. The door swung open before we could knock and in front of us stood a boy who couldn't be more than a few years younger than me. "Bells, you remember Jacob right? Jacob Black." Charlie took care of the introductions and I politely smiled and nodded... Truth be told, no I did not remember Jacob Black but he seemed nice enough to be around for the night. Walking into the house further I saw someone I did recognize, an elderly man in a wheelchair. It was Billy Black, he was Jacob's father AND the father of 2 older daughters who I hung around with when I visited as a younger girl.

"Can we show her yet?" Jacob whined impatiently at his dad and Charlie. "Sure!" Charlie sounded like a child, excitement ringing through his voice. I was led through the back of the house to a small garage in the back yard. "K, Jake cover her eyes and I'll lead her in." Charlie gave the orders and soon I was blinded by the large tan hands on my face. I inhaled a breath and realized Jake smelled good, like sandalwood or something similar. I inhaled one more time and than had to force myself to stop. He'd think I was some kind of freak or something. They did a good of a job as they could leading the way but my clumsiness got the best of me and I managed to trip twice on my own feet. Jake caught me the first time but the second time I landed on my knees. I could feel my jeans rip and knew that my knees were more than likely scuffed and bleeding but I just laughed at myself while Charlie and Jake looked upset that their surprise didn't go as planned.

When I regrouped and stood up I saw it... I don't know how I knew it was the surprise but I just knew. In front of me was a parked, faded red, 1950's Chevy pickup. I looked at Charlie, unable to speak, and he nodded, "yep kiddo, it's all yours. No more police cruiser droppin' ya' off." When I still couldn't find the words, Charlie started to get nervous... "Well?" he asked, waiting for my response. I could nearly contain my excitement. I hugged him hard, "DAD! That is the cutest shitheap I have EVER seen!" It seemed as though he knew exactly what I was saying because he just hugged me back and chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Work has been crazyyy so it's been a while... I'm not sure if I like this chapter, feed back would be SO appreciated. And I hope it's getting a little easier to ready? Let me know. Chap 8 is pretty much done and I feel like the story is starting to pick up from there so if this chap seems a little boring I hope the next one and all future will make up for it!

I don't own twilight. That's all Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 7- Vampires? No SHIT?

Within 20 minutes I had Jacob Black telling me every exact detail about the old truck that my father had bought me from his father. We were rumbling down the streets of La Push so I could get used to it before I drove it home. I LOVED IT. It was unlike any car I'd ever even been in, not to mention it was my first car so I instantly had a special attachment to it. After I had heard about every last nut and bolt of my new baby, Jacob finally got up the nerve to ask me about what had happened at school. I pulled off into the dirt on the side of the road that led back out to Jake's.

"Let's get out and sit on the tailgate. Jacob, can you keep a secret?" His eyes lit up at the idea of a secret and he nodded his head. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and lighter from my purse, "Charlie doesn't know I smoke and I'd like to keep it that way. Think that could happen?" I tried to sound sincere but it came out slightly bitchy.

"Yeah, sure… I won't even lecture you as long as you tell me EXACTLY what happened on Monday!"

I told the story without any interruptions. Jake was so engrossed that he stared at me with his mouth gaping the entire time. I got to the end of the story and was telling him about the guy who I thought was Lauren's boyfriend and how angry he looked when Jake's expression turned from excited to worry in a split second.

"Jacob Black, do you know something that I don't?" He was going to tell me if I had to beat it out of him.

"Okay, okay but you can't tell a soul I told you?" his plea was serious enough that I nodded, eyes wide.

"What'd they do? Kill someone or something? There was a really big one with him that looked like he could—" I was cut off by Jake.

"Bella, do you want to hear the story or not?" I scoffed and let him continue. He started off with explaining the legends of his tribe, focusing on one about their people descending from wolves and the rumors that there are werewolves among them. Than he started talking about "the cold ones", who are traditionally enemies of the tribal werewolves because they fed of human blood, but supposedly Jacob's great-grandfather made a truce with a small pack of cold ones who claimed they didn't hunt humans, instead they called themselves "vegetarians" and only drank animal blood, meaning they were not a threat to Jacob's tribe. He went on to say that there was always a risk with the "cold ones" no matter what kind of a truce they had made with his great-grandpa, which is why they are forbidden from La Push and the Quileute land.

He paused as if to allow me to ask questions but for a few seconds I couldn't really speak because I was so confused about the relationship between Alice and her group of friends and these legends Jake was telling me about.

"So how are those students at my school involved in this?" Jacob looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Bells, don't you see? They ARE the cold ones." I rolled my eyes at him but he went on anyways. "The little one that you met and the rest of the ones that you explained to me are all part of one family. They say that they adopted or something to explain the weird living situation but who really knows."

Now I was really curious just about their "family" in general. "What are there names? I mean, I know Alice but otherwise I have no idea who the other ones are."

He explained that he only knew the father figure of the household's name was Dr. Carlisle Cullen at the Forks hospital and he assumed the rest of them had that last name as well. "I'll probably meet him really soon with as clumsy as I am!" I cracked the lame joke to try to erase the eerie feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I had one more question to ask, even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer,

"Jacob, what exactly do you mean by "cold ones"?" He looked at me and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"You don't listen very well do yah, Bella? They're vampires!"

The rest of the night was uneventful but I was more than okay with that. For some reason I couldn't shake the weird feeling that the Quileute legends held some sort of truth behind them. Maybe I was just so bored in Forks that I hoped there were some kind of monsters among us to make life just a little more interesting. I picked at a piece of cold pepperoni pizza left over from what Billy and Charlie had ordered while we were out in my new truck. Around nine we said our good byes and made our way out the door. I promised Jake I wouldn't be a stranger and that we'd hang out soon but I wasn't so sure.

I suspected that he had been flirting with me and might be interested in being more than friends and since he was 2 years younger than me that wasn't ever going to be an option. I followed Charlie in my truck, the engine rumbled loudly at his cruiser. Once we were back home the excitement of the evening had about worn me out so I thanked him one last time for such an amazing surprise (the thought of me enjoying a surprise really freaked me out) and excused myself for a shower and than bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Another update... more reviews, please? :D. Honestly(and shamefully) I couldn't remember my original name for Bella's ex, who will have a decent size part in this story, so it's now Holden... Their past will make more sense in chapters to come...

Disclaimer- Duh, i don't own. Stephenie Meyer does... and speaking of, damn, I cannot wait for Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Can I help you dude??

_I lay in the familiar over-sized chair with my legs draped over the arm. I slowly inhaled a long drag of a joint left over from the party we had had the_ _night before. Suddenly the front door flew in and my boyfriend, Holden, came barreling in._

_"Baby! Baby! You gotta come outside and check out this ride I borrowed," his words were rushed and he was out of breath._

_I fought back a laugh because I knew how angry he could get at me when I didn't take him or his excitement seriously. I rubbed my slightly swollen and bruised cheek bone tenderly as I remembered the encounter we had had the night before. But accidents happen, even if it was a lot, and for some reason I couldn't shake how in love with him I was._

_I followed him down his apartment stairs and out to the back parking lot. Parked diagonally in 3 spots was a 1956 Cadillac Coupe De Ville, one of my favorites. I let out a shriek and looked up into my boyfriend's eyes._

_"Well?... Come on baby doll say something!" he was eager for my response._

_"It's gorgeous Hold, whose is it?" I knew I hadn't seen this car before, I would've remembered if I had!_

_Suddenly he was annoyed. "Iz, does it even matter? Shit, I borrow it to take my girl out for the night and she wants to play twenty questions… How about you just saunter back upstairs, get a little more baked, and chill out? Huh?"_

_My heart sunk, I felt like an asshole… even though he clearly won that title already. Without a word I walked over to the passenger door and waited patiently for him to open it for me… something he always insisted in doing. He swung the door open slowly in front of me and than turned to brush my injured cheek._

_"Aw, love, I'm so sorry… You know how I get…" his tone was almost expecting forgiveness, and of course he got it. I silently smiled and bowed my head before getting in the car and allowing him to close it behind me._

_Soon the car was rumbling to life and we were slowly cruising out of our apartment complex. As we turned onto the busy Phoenix street I realized that I hadn't been wearing any shoes. Afraid of upsetting Hold I scooted across the large bench seat and snuggled up against him with my feet tucked beneath me. That's when I heard the siren… That's when I put the pieces together… This car wasn't borrowed, it was stolen…_

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep… My alarm shook me awake from the first dream I had had about him since I got here. My chest ached at the thought of him and for the first (and I'm sure only) time in my life I was relieved to be awoken far too early by the annoying alarm. I stripped off my pajamas and wrapped a towel around me. Aaah, my first day back since I punched that bitch. Damn, today was going to be awkward. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting my mind wander as I waited for the old pipes to warm up. My thoughts, however, weren't on Lauren or the day ahead of me but instead I couldn't stop myself from thinking of the beautiful students that I had seen or the fact that they were supposedly "vampires". I scoffed loudly at the idea, what a stupid legend!

…but if I thought it was so stupid than why could I not shake the eerie feeling that they actually WERE what Jake had called the "cold ones"?

I parked in the already full student lot on the side of my school. Somehow I had managed to be late despite waking up on time… shouldn't have had that second cup of coffee. I was all ready for my second attempt at Forks high and I could feel my attitude surfacing already. I had to try to make this work. Charlie didn't deserve to be punished for my mom's decision to send me away to this dreary little town.

I found myself eyeing the small crowds of students shuffling to their classes in the drizzles of rain that had begun to fall for any of the gorgeous students from last week. I couldn't stop from feeling let down when I couldn't find any of them. I took one last deep breath as I walked into my English class… here goes nothin' girl, I thought to myself as I heard the barely audible gasps come from the students as I stood in the doorway.

I recognized the boy who had been so eager to talk to me last Monday at the far end of the classroom, of course the seat next to him was the only empty one AGAIN. I cursed myself for not remembering his name was I slouched into the desk and grabbed my notebook out of my bag.

"Hey… hey Bella..?"

Shit, here we go again. I thought about ignoring him but he was so sad and desperate for me to respond that I slowly turned my head to look at him and forced a friendly smile as I waited for him to speak.

"You do like Bella, right?"

I simply nodded, I could fake a smile but it was far too early to fake a nice tone of voice.

"I wanted to let you know that… E-e-even though you… p-p-punched Lauren in the face… you can eat with me and my friends at lunch, we don't always sit near their table… and we never really liked her anyways," he stuttered as he blurted it out, probably expecting rejection.

Alright dude, I'll bite… "That's sweet of you, thanks. What was your name again? I'm really sorry I'm just no good with names. Too many dead brain cells y'know?"

His face scrunched up in confusion at my failed attempt at a joke.

"Eric," he reminded me with a forgiving smile and than the teacher reminded us that class had begun and I turned to face the front and pretend I gave a damn about what she was saying.

Trigo-freakin'-nomentry was next. That Jessica girl (of course I remember the annoying ones name) was friends with Lauren so this would proveto be awkward. I slowly made my way to the class, fighting the urge for a ladies room smoke break, when I saw them; the five gorgeous faces that had been interrupting my thoughts for the last three days. All of a sudden I was uncomfortable and nervous so I tried to sneak by them unnoticed, no that attempt failed when Alice turned and our eyes met. She waved at me casually with a friendly smile as she started to break away from the group and toward the direction of what was probably her next class. The other four did the same; luckily the angry bronze haired boy didn't pay me any attention since I was still unsure of his relationship with Lauren and his opinion on me bloodying her face. I watched each of them glide gracefully across the courtyard I realized I was sure of one thing: vampires or not, there was definitely something NON human about them.

Just as I suspected, when I took my seat next to Jessica she threw me a dirty look. Don't laugh Bella, don't laugh… That's all I needed, piss her off and have to punch her in the face too. That thought made me smile just a little bit. Like an idiot I fell asleep after the teacher excused us to do our activity sheets and the next thing I knew the bell rang through my ears loudly. My head shot up involuntarily as I looked around to see how many people had noticed that I was sleeping… If anyone had they didn't seem to care, they were all too busy packing up their belongings and heading out the door anyway. Spanish next, I groaned at the thought...

"Hola! Senora Swan!" The teacher practically announced my entrance. I felt my cheeks turn hot with embarrassment as I tried to remember what seat I had been assigned to.

"Um, where should I sit?" I sounded shy as I asked.

Thankfully she gave me a new seat AWAY from that Jessica girl who was just asking for it at this point. During the 50 minutes of class I got a handful of dirty looks and I could have sworn she muttered "anorexic slut" as she walked past my desk to turn her assignment in. Thank god for the bell… I was the first one out the door. Instead of going to the bathroom to enjoy my long awaited cigarette perched on the toilet in the handicapped stall I walked out to my truck.

I leaned my head back against the seat for a few minutes and closed my eyes. This day had been a lot harder and more draining than I had thought. I could feel myself starting to dose off against the cracked vinyl seat when someone knocked on my window. My eyes shot open and turned to look… Shock rocked my body with shivers and I couldn't help but shriek slightly. I cranked my window down as fast as it would go.

"What the f-," my voice cracked with astonishment and I had to inhale sharply before continuing, "can I help you dude??" I asked, my voice just a little too high and shaky...


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back, SO SO sorry for the long delay between updates, I was out of town for the better part of July and just got back into the swing of things! Please, please review and tell me how you're liking/not liking the way the story is going and w/ any suggestions!!

disclaimer- I'm am NOT Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Chapter 9- 'Roid Junkie

"I don't believe we have officially met. My name is Edward Cullen," he extended his hand through my window as he spoke. I looked at it for a second in confusion and than a small… but oddly pleasant… chuckle escaped from his throat.

"You want me to shake that? What does this look like 1922," I could have sworn I saw him cringe slightly when I said that, "… and if this is about your girlfriend or whatever you can just back the hell off. Buddy she was asking for it and I could have—" I was going on a tangent caused by rage but was shocked when it was cut short with the loud clearing of Edward's throat.

"Excuse me but what girlfriend would this be?" his voice was calm and I couldn't detect any anger so I let my guard down a bit.

"The girl I punched in the… wait, can I HELP you with SOMETHING?" genuine curiosity changed my explanation to an inquiry.

"I just thought that I'd introduce myself since my sister Alice is quite fond of you and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. As for Lauren, she is not a friend and especially not a girlfriend."

I took a long drag of my now stub of a cigarette and slowly nodded, a little freaked out. Last time I had seen him he looked so angry, almost as if he was going to charge at me but his sister was holding him back, so why the sudden courtesy?

"I'm sure you know smoking can kill you so I'll spare the lecture but I will say it is quite the unattractive habit," he gave me a knowing look and than wrinkled his nose at me. His topaz eyes caught my attention just long enough for him to snatch the pack of cigarettes from my lap and place them in his pocket.

I fought back the urge to scream at him, knowing all too well that that would get us both caught in the student lot during school hours which was not allowed. Instead I silently held out my hand and gave him a stone cold look hoping he'd place the pack in my palm and leave me be…

The plan seemed fool proof until my eyes met his for a second time. They sparkled despite the fact that the sky was full of dark clouds and I tried desperately to look away but they held me in their grasp for seconds, maybe minutes I wasn't sure. Finally he broke our gaze when he tilted back his head to allow a loud laugh escape. I laughed too than, unsure why since I was still livid about my cigarettes.

"Miss Swan, I do believe that we have a class together next period… Biology, correct?" his eyebrow rose as he inquired. How did he know that? I felt myself at a loss for words as confusion, anger and another emotion I was unsure of coursed through my body. I nodded, almost shyly, and felt an unwanted blush cross my cheeks. When he realized I wasn't going to respond with words he spoke once more.

"Shall we, than? We can discuss the matter of your cigarettes on the way." He swung open my door and allowed me to step out before closing it behind me. I wanted to be a bitch, I wanted to make some snide comment about what a gentlemen he was or how this was bullshit, but I couldn't. I walked next to him, fighting to keep up with his long strides, in complete silence. What the hell was wrong with me??

He led the way to our biology class and I noticed that he held a grimace on his face and his fists were clenched tight and held against his body. His body language clearly showed that this walk was less than comfortable for him… so why did he do it?

Anger, confusion, and a strong attraction for this weird guy (IF what Jake said was true, could I even still call him a guy?) named Edward Cullen bubbled up inside of me and were now wrapped in a disheartening new feeling: rejection. I'm really not used to it… I'm blunt, straight-forward, and back home I had had several boyfriends. Here in the forest, Forks, WA population 12, I was an outcast and looked at as some rebellious girl from the "big city". Scoff all you like, keep your distance, I wasn't here to make any friends…

All of these thoughts is what made me blurt out my next rude remark, "listen, dude, I can obviously tell that you aren't happy to be escorting me… unclench your fists, crack a smile and I'll take the hint and walk 10 feet behind you. Don't worry, once you show me where the class is you'll NEVER have to speak to me again," I paused to take a breath before continuing. We had now stopped in the middle of the courtyard where kids were blurring past us to make sure they weren't late for the next class. Woo hoo, big deal. I was suddenly sick to my stomach and ready to fake flu symptoms and go home, but not without my cigarettes, of course.

I continued to speak when the only reaction I had received from Edward was a look of confusion (and unclenched fists), "One more thing, since you're going to be such an asshole, could you PLEASE give me back my cigarettes? Or do I need to retrieve them myself?" I spat the last question at him, knowing all too well that no matter how much he resisted I would not be able to stick my hand in his pocket and pull them out myself… This Edward character almost scared me with his mood swings and his rumored "thirst for blood"… I fought back a snort when I pictured him with a cape and fangs sleeping in a coffin. Poor old Billy Black must be going senile because there was NO WAY vampires even existed, let alone right here in good old Forks.

"Please forgive me. I've got a lot on my mind currently and the way I was carrying myself had nothing to do with you. I would be more than willing to escort you to our next class… A 10 feet gap is not necessary, I couldn't care less about the opinions of our classmates," he chuckled to himself as if there was some inside joke that I had missed.

I was silent again, thinking now about how graceful he was walking and how his pale skin contrasted against his bronze disheveled hair and his crooked smile and the way he laughed—wait, wait, wait. I realized that I was far lost in my train of thought and that every thought that crossed my mind regarded Edward. I shook my head a few times and concentrated on the pace of my feet, not realizing that he had stopped abruptly in front of me to open the door. I ran into his back hard, startled not only by the fact that he was icy cold and hard as a rock but a surge of what felt like electricity go through both of us.

I looked up at him as I felt my face flush what I can only imagine was a dark shade of red. His expression matched his exterior hard and cold, his eyes that I swore were a gleaming topaz were now dull and a dark shade of brown or maybe even black. His fists were clenched up again… This was it, I lost it.

"Listen you 'roid junkie… I don't know what YOU ARE or what the HELL is wrong with you and your hormones but If you could please refrain from including me in your outbursts and freaky behaviors," I held my tongue at that point, a trail of unneeded and childish insults was begging to escape from my mouth but I kept them in, scared that my slightly bruised ego would show through my words. "Give me my god damn cigarettes before I cause an even bigger scene," I talked slowly through my clenched teeth.

He was now pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, in an attempt to calm himself. He slowly reached into his pocket with his free and hand retrieved my dwindling pack of Camel lights. I reached my hand out to grab them from him; a bitchy and satisfied grin broke across my face as I looked up at him. But before the pack hit the safety of my palm he closed his fist on the pack, smashing it completely… He took the liberty of emptying his hand into my own. A slew of smashed cigarette papers and loose tobacco covered my palm, the pack in pieces around it. Maybe I hadn't lost it before, because I was seriously LOSING IT right now.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, no longer worried about being caught with my now useless pack of cigarettes. Everyone inside the classroom could hear through the door that Edward was still lean against and propping open. His face was emotionless and he never broke eye contact with his now blazing onyx eyes.

"Unclench your fists you worthless piece of shit… take a breath and get the hell out of my way." It was his turn to be speechless; he moved aside and allowed me to pass before entering the classroom slowly and taking his seat. I walked up to the teacher's desk, emptying my dirty palm at the trash can at his feet and than handing him my slip.

"Well Miss Swan, I'm going to cover your disposed cigarettes with a paper towel so no one else catches a glimpse of them… They're of no use to you now so I see no reason for punishment. However, and consider this a warning, please no more screaming outbursts and no replacement packs of cigarettes in my classroom for the rest of the school year or else you will be getting another vacation very soon," I could have sworn he winked before signing my slip and handing it over.

"As for your seating arrangements," he looked up over his glasses and scanned the classroom before deciding, "the only available seat just so happens to be next to Mr. Cullen. Ah good, let's take this time to make peace with one another shall we? You will be lab partners today, as for the rest of the time you share a table." My mouth gaped open as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, refusing to budge. He cleared his throat and waved me off with his hand as he gathered papers from his desk than squeezed by and made his way to the front of the classroom.

I fought the urge to turn and walk out of the classroom but when the thought of my father's disappointed face crossed my mind I slowly walked toward the desk that I now got to share with the cigarette smashing, steroid abusing, asshole that thought he was better than everyone else. Edward flashed me a crooked grin, not sure if he meant to be a jerk or tried to make a peace offering I chose to scowl at him before opening my notebook and beginning to mind my own business.

Lucky for me Mr. Banner had assigned a movie to watch so I didn't have to speak to my lab partner… not today anyway. The classroom was warm enough that I was able to take off my oversized red sweatshirt… well HIS oversized red sweatshirt… Holden's sweatshirt… I balled it up and used it as a pillow, resting my head and allowing myself to think of him for one of the first times since I had arrived in this dreary town. Before I knew it I had drifted in unconsciousness, doing what I did best: sleep through class.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN MONTHS LATER… oh my goodness, I'm sorry I neglected this story for so long! Does anyone still even read this? If so you'll be happy to know (or I'm hoping you'll be happy anyways) an update is in the works and should be up by Friday…

-Endrina


End file.
